Sigmaverse
qgOoB4BeNso Introduction = |-| Eras and Features= Trident_ORION.png|ORION|link=Category:Sigmaverse_ORION|linktext=Simpler times. Covenant_Glassing.png|Human-Covenant War|link=Category:Sigmaverse_HCW|linktext=Fighting for survival. FGW_Poster.png|Rebellion|link=Category:Sigmaverse_FGW|linktext=Back to our old habits. Divide_Mountain.png|Downfall|link=|linktext=The plan of a century coming to fruition. "This is the way the world ends..." Eras ORION The ORION Era (2490-2517) covers the end of the 25th Century and the start of the 26th. It is a time of great change for mankind as the threat of rebellion looms overhead, and largely covers the exploits of the men and women of Project: ORION from their first successful operations to the tragedies and failures that ended it, eventually leading up to the inception of the SPARTAN-II Program and the offshoot that gave this universe its name. Covenant A major part of the Sigmaverse, the Covenant Era (2517-2555) covers nearly forty years, largely focusing on the devastating Human-Covenant War and the battles that occurred during this period. As most of Halo canon takes place here, Sigmaverse characters will take part in a number of well-known events, from the Harvest Campaign to the Battle of Earth. This era also has the biggest focus on the original Sigma Team, a group of nine SPARTAN-II's who fought to defend humanity during this conflict. Rebellion Following a timeline divergence away from mainstream Halo canon, the Rebellion Era (2556-2600) is the largest period of history in the Sigmaverse and covers the numerous conflicts following the Human-Covenant War that eventually lead into a Civil War for mankind. This era sees the rise of a number of heroes and villains, from the SPARTAN-IV supersoldiers to the remnants of the old Insurrection trying to find their place in the war and those just trying to survive. Downfall In the aftermath of a second massive war, the Downfall Era (2600 Onwards) is the final section of the Sigmaverse that takes place at the start of the 27th Century and follows the lives of the few remaining Spartans from the last few wars as loyalties are questioned and a new threat emerges after years of hiding. The divisive UNSC now faces a multitude of threats and attempts to stay together through yet another crisis that threatens its very existence. Other Features Stories.png|Stories|link=Category:Sigmaverse_Stories|linktext=Tales from across the galaxy. Sigma_Training_Leaderboard.png|SIGMA|link= Project SIGMA|linktext=Spartans|link=Category:Sigmaverse_Spartans|linktext=The best, bar none. |-| Characters= A list of characters in the Sigmaverse currently possessing articles or places on the minor characters page. United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-I *Richard Mack Senior *Tobias Crowley *John Ackton *Frederick King *Steven Hawkins *Harold Redford *Teresa Morrison SPARTAN-II *Jax-007 *Nef-015 *Grigori-018 *Marco-025 *Luisa-026 *Wulf-041 *Stanley-048 *Resk-063 *Irene-074 *Jacob-076 *Jack-085 *Kane-099 *Trevor-119 *Ahmad-126 *Pierre-127 *Amy-133 *Fenn-145 *Kryss-216 SPARTAN-III Alpha Company *Frank-A103 *Dan-A105 *Jordan-A111 *Alex-A121 *Nelson-A122 *Eugene-A133 *Martin-A136 *Sal-A142 *Dom-A178 *Dorian-A188 *Chris-A189 *Louie-A199 Beta Company *Leandra-B031 *Layla-B101 *Grantley-B130 Gamma Company *Amos-G028 *Alric-G040 *Graham-G101 *Mordecai-G138 *Cesare-G177 *Flynn-G189 *Julian-G209 SPARTAN-IV X-Ray Company *Isabelle-X021 *Duncan-X022 *Blaise-X034 *Artyom-X043 *Leonard-X061 *Ross-X090 *Maynard-X112 *Vasily-X113 *Graham-X121 *Mateo-X234 *Matthew-X238 *Jason-X250 *Nicola-X258 *Kiko-X305 *Azzan-X314 *Devin-X432 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Henry McNair *Ash Mitchell *Richard Mack Junior *Mira Reyes *Martin Keel *Gregor Papadakis *Steven Embry *George Calzaghe *Yin Maxwell *Vincent Angelo *Martin Willard *Anna Volkov *Victor Denley Army *Brandon Walters *Cole Warrick Navy *John Hawkins *Joseph Harris *Michael Hsu *Uriah Maxon *Samantha Jones Marines *Marvin Mobuto Artificial Intelligences *Armand *Odin *Leo *Alexander Other *Han Kurtz Office of Naval Intelligence Command *Ryan Samson Scientists *Calvin Roe *Malcolm Bright Field Agents *Alexander Redford *Peter Yang *Kyle White *Shelley Morgan *Mark Hall *Ruben Lykos The Covenant Sangheili Covenant Military *Iroe 'Nemokee *Deyad 'Marakee *Alval 'Ulvanee *Ran Tur 'Ontokee *Ren 'Telamee *Ordam 'Ranakee *Yama 'Ranakee *Dorenn 'Tenonee *Uron 'Nar Ontomee Sangheili Alliance *Felo 'Ranak *Haku 'Monok *Fol 'Toram *Mal 'Sorol Sellswords and Rogues *Rol 'Ranak *Sur 'Ranak *Rora 'Marak Jiralhanae Soldiers Warlords *Meridus Wanderers *Saernus Kig-Yar Unggoy The Insurrection Leaders *John Verensky *Mal Roberts *Amanda Wade *Remi Marshall *Jonathan Ulan *Adam Makosky *Miriam Bakos *Markus Jensun *Oleg Lombardi *Simon Petrovich *Anatoly Kustentov Followers *Isabelle Marshall *Faisal Khan *Mike Goldberg *George McClusky *Mortimer Bates *Carol DuMont The Legion *Roger Maxon *Alfred Bates *Joseph Maxon *Robert Amenwae *Graham Wallace *Alphonse Harper *Arthur Maxon Others Civilians *Rizhan Kama *Toby Maxwell *Hadvir Erikkson *Iris Touré *Vivian Harris *Kira Reyes Criminals *Carlos Driscol *Johan Hennerman *Patricia Hurst Mercenaries *Winston Zhou *Gordon Mills *Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad *David Murphy *Kenta Yoshio *Omar Afiz Forerunner *037 Repentant Observer |-| Timeline = 25th Century *2433 **Yama 'Ranakee is born. *2442 **Ordam 'Ranakee is born. *2455 **Oleg Lombardi is born. *2463 **Anton LaMarche is born. *2469 **Steven Hawkins is born. *2470 **Frederick King is born. *2471 **Richard Mack is born. **Tobias Crowley is born. **Harold Redford is born. *2472 **John Ackton is born. *2473 **Marion Hollister is born. *2474 **Teresa Morrison is born. *2475 **Viktor Perrin is born. *2476 **Ran Tur 'Ontokee is born. *2477 **Adam Makosky is born. *2480 **Deyad 'Marakee is born. *2481 **Calvin Roe is born. *2482 **Anton LaMarche joins the UNSC Marine Corps. *2483 *2484 **After an uneventful tour, Anton LaMarche leaves the Marines and joins the NYPD's SWAT Team on Earth. *2485 *2486 **Samantha Jones is born. *2487 **Han Kurtz is born. **Yama 'Ranakee becomes the Kaidon of Ranak. *2488 **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad is born. **Richard Mack's adoptive father is murdered by a local gang. Mack attempts to hunt down the killers, and is rescued by Anton LaMarche's SWAT Team. *2489 **Brandon Walters is born. **Henry McNair is born. **Richard Mack joins the UNSC Marine Corps. *2490 **Markus Jensun is born. **Vivian Harris is born. *2491 **The is launched. **Richard Mack, Tobias Crowley and Anton LaMarche are among the first 65 subjects recruited for ORION. **Leo is created to assist in military training. **Ren 'Telamee is born. **Alval 'Ulvanee is born. *2495 **Richard Mack meets Frederick King and in Mars OCS. **Yama 'Ranakee becomes Kaidon of Clan Ranak. **Viktor Perrin joins the UNSC Marine Corps and is later transferred into the ORION Project *2496 **The ORION's are first deployed for . **Trident Team is formed and takes part in Operation: BRIMSTONE. *2497 **Felo 'Ranak is born. *2498 **Operation: SWEEPER is a success due to ORION intervention. **Operation: HEART OF DARKNESS. Insurrectionist arms factory destroyed. **Viktor Perrin is discharged from ORION after severe side effects from his augmentation lead to a psychotic break while recovering from a combat injury. **Calvin Roe is recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence. **Uriah Maxon is born. *2499 **Operation: SPARTACUS. Criminal groups on Troy massacred, ORION brutality questioned. **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad and the other children from Troy are placed into rehabilitation. **Heimdall Incident. Oleg Lombardi's rebels are defeated and the facility is secured. 26th Century *2500 **Richard Mack receives the Colonial Cross and is heralded as a hero in the media. **Alexander Redford is born. **Odin is created by the Office of Naval Intelligence. *2501 **Viktor Perrin establishes Colonial Security Services, a PMC dedicated to the training of Colonial Militias throughout the Outer Colonies. Among the group's founders are a number of ORION washouts and former UNSC personnel. *2502 **Captain Richard Mack and Corporal take part in . **Martin Keel is born. *2503 **Peter Yang is born. **Mark Hall is born. **Sur 'Ranak is born. **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad, Omar Afiz and Kira Reyes are adopted by Viktor Perrin. *2504 **Michael Hsu is born. **Kyle White is born. *2505 **Project BRUTUS is set up, with Frederick King as its first agent. **Rol 'Ranak is born. **Simon Petrovich is born. *2506 **Saernus is born. **Haku 'Monok is born. *2507 **Carlos Driscol is born. **Shelley Morgan is born. **Henry McNair joins the UNSC Marine Corps. *2508 **Mira Reyes is born. *2509 **Richard Mack Junior is born. **Steven Embry is born. **Iroe 'Nemokee is born. *2510 **Gregor Papadakis is born. **A large Insurrectionist force is destroyed on Biko. *2511 **Most of the SPARTAN-II candidates are born. **Lieutenant Samantha Jones kills a group of terrorists trying to seize the UNSC Good Intent, and is promoted for her efforts. **Colonial Security Services are widely praised in the media for wiping out a crime syndicate on . *2512 **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad is betrayed by Viktor Perrin and almost killed. He is taken into custody by ONI. *2513 **Henry McNair joins the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and is trained by Richard Mack Senior. **Following the execution of two assassins, a number of Sangheili clans attack Ranak Keep. Felo, Sur and Rol Ranak escape. **Felo 'Ranak and his brothers journey through the mountains to a nearby city. **Felo 'Ranak returns at the head of an army and crushes the attackers. **Yama 'Ranakee dies in a duel with Felo, and Ordam 'Ranakee takes up his position as Kaidon. **ONI initiates Operation: MASQUERADE to halt the spread of 'Rocket' through the colonies. *2514 **John Hawkins is born. **Mal Roberts is born. **The Lion's Claw PMC is contracted by the CMA to assist with security in establishing new colony worlds. *2515 **Malcolm Bright is born. **Marvin Mobuto is born. **Led by Major , Henry McNair's ODST platoon prevents a terrorist attack on Reach. **Felo 'Ranak, now Felo 'Ranakee, joins the Covenant military. *2516 **Vincent Angelo is born. **Ryan Samson is born. **The is put down by . Felo 'Ranakee participates in the conflict. *2517 **The SPARTAN-II Program is launched by Doctor . **Project SIGMA is launched by Doctor Calvin Roe as an offshoot of SPARTAN-II. **Marion Hollister drops off the grid after finding out that the UNSC had taken her son. **Marco-025 befriends Jack-085 and Elena-071. *2518 **Joseph Harris is born. *2519 **Anatoly Kustentov is born. *2520 **A leaderboard is implemented for the Project SIGMA trainees. **Mal 'Sorol is born. **George Calzaghe is born. **Cole Warrick is born. **Johan Hennerman is born. *2521 **The Project SIGMA trainees participate in a month-long survival and evasion test in the jungles of . *2522 **Robert Amenwae is born. *2523 **The mercenary group Lion's Claw destroys a rebel outpost on Reach. *2524 **Remi Marshall is born. **Simon Petrovich is contracted by ONI to assist with work on the MJOLNIR project. *2525 **The begins. ** . **Reach trained SPARTAN-II's undergo augmentations, many washing out or dying. **SIGMA SPARTAN-II's undergo augmentations. Due to major medical advances in the last two months, the casualty rate dropped significantly. All trainees survive. **Derek-142 is wiped from Project SIGMA's records. **Jack-085 and Ahmad-126 escape the SIGMA facility. Ahmad is later found dead and Jack disappears. ** is captured by the UNSC. Adam Makosky rallies his troops and flees to . **The UNSC is put on full alert for the Covenant. **Ash Mitchell is born. **Jack arrives on , and contacts the United Rebel Front. *2526: **Second Lieutenant Henry McNair leads an ODST operation on .Though a large rebel force is destroyed, a number of are killed. ** . **Sigma Team is deployed for the first time and destroys a large Insurrectionist base on Gallis. **Calvin Roe is reassigned to the to assist with Project MJOLNIR. **Richard Mack Senior and several other commanders are recalled by the UNSC to help fight the Covenant on Harvest. **Roger Maxon is born. **Harold Redford is killed by Rol 'Ranakee on Harvest. *2527 **Carlos Driscol and Richard Mack Junior enlist with the UNSC Marine Corps. *2528 **Richard Mack Senior takes command of a Marine Company on Harvest and leads them to several victories. *2529 **Tobias Crowley is assassinated by BRUTUS agents on Reach shortly after his release from prison. **Faisal Khan is born. **Miriam Bakos is born. **Fol 'Taram is born. *2530 **Skirmish on Brennus. Sigma Team fight Covenant forces for the first time. **Ruben Lykos is born. **Kryss-216 is born. *2531 **Yin Maxwell is born. **Richard Mack Junior meets John Ackton and undergoes ODST training. **Carlos Driscol, Mira Reyes, Gregor Papadakis and Steven Embry join the ODST's alongside several others in what would become the famous 'class' of 2531. **Harvest is retaken by the UNSC. **Jack and create a plan to capture a . Due to the recent addition of a , it fails and Graves is killed. **The SPARTAN-III Program is initiated. Frederick King and the BRUTUS unit are used to help recruit orphaned children across multiple colony worlds. **David Murphy is born. *2532 **Whiskey-04 is formed. **Isabelle Marshall is born. **Amanda Wade is born. **Operation: STARFALL. **After the suicide of his friend , Simon Petrovich leaves ONI after he begins to regret his assistance in the MJOLNIR and SPARTAN-II Projects. **Lead by Jack, the remnants of Graves' URF force join up with Adam Makosky in the Outer Colonies. *2533 **George McClusky is born. **Gordon Mills is born. **Petrovich encounters an Insurrectionist group on Roost, and pledges his services to the URF. *2534 **Rizhan Kama is born. **Alphonse Harper is born. **The United Rebel Front forms the 'Omega Group', a think tank of its best scientists. *2535 ** . **Mike Goldberg is born. **John Verensky is born. ** . Amanda Wade's family ends up on . **Adam Makosky and his closest allies enter cryosleep aboard the URF Revolutionary Fervor, hoping to escape the UNSC. *2536 **Jonathan Ulan is born. *2537 **The Mamore Campaign ends with a UNSC victory. Richard Mack Senior is publicly credited and promoted to Colonel. ** is a success, though Alpha Company is all but destroyed. **Admiral Margaret Parangosky covers up the survival of twelve Spartans from , and forms Upsilon and Tau teams. **With the creation of twelve new MJOLNIR suits, the production of the is postponed indefinitely. **Battle of Prospect. ODST's save thousands of civilian lives in a mass evacuation. **Beta Taurius II Campaign begins. *2538 **Graham Wallace is born. **Beta Taurius II falls to the Covenant. **Alexander Redford survives a Covenant raid on the UNSC Apples and Pears. *2539 **Carol DuMont is born. ** . **SPARTAN-III Beta Company formed. **Layla-B101 joins the and is partnered with Grantley-B130. *2540 **Mortimer Bates is born. *2541 **With assistance from the Omega Group, Colonel Jack begins to make plans for the Hephaestus Array. *2542 **Alfred Bates is born. ** is abandoned and many colonists are forcibly evacuated. **The United Rebel Front establish a base on the now-abandoned Emerald Cove to be used as a supply station. *2543 **Sigma-Beta Team destroys a Covenant encampment on Sidonis. ** . ** . Admiral Cole presumed dead. *2544 ** . **Several badly-damaged UNSC vessels are stolen following the battle by a group of rebel salvage ships. Local forces do not pursue. **Iris Touré is born. *2545 **Fall of Kurovan. **Ash Mitchell and Mal Roberts join the ODST's. ** . Henry McNair sacrifices himself to take out an entire Covenant Legion. ** . ** . Beta Company is all but destroyed. **Selection for begins. **Fall of Schönheit. Pierre-127 and Hank-136 are presumed dead. *2546 **Matthew Daverson is born. **Battle of Gress. Covenant denied access to a Forerunner crystal due to Marco-025's efforts. **Layla-B101 is captured by the Covenant and taken to . She is presumed dead by the UNSC. **Operation: RISING DRAGON. Frederick King is put on trial, but is exonerated for his actions. **Tantalus Massacre. Gregor Papadakis is killed by rebels and Carlos Driscol becomes disillusioned with the UNSC. ** . John Ackton is killed. Richard Mack Junior receives the for his efforts there. *2547 **Martin Willard is born. ** . Carlos Driscol abandons his unit and defects to the . **Siege of Fargad. Covenant advance into the Inner Colonies stalled. Richard Mack Senior receives the Colonial Cross a second time for his actions there. **After his return to Sanghelios, Felo 'Ranakee meets his wife, Tari. *2548 **Maynard Reyes is born. **Faisal Khan leaves Earth and joins up with a group of freelance traders, learning to fly starships in the process. **Turan 'Ranak is born. **Ross Stone is born. ** . Calvin Roe is forced to call for the destruction of his latest . **Sigma-Gamma Team disappears. *2549 **Remi Marshall leaves his family to join the . **Mateo Kowalczyk is born. **Devin Harland is born. **Kyle Lans is born. **Battle of Nevarra. Markus Jensun surrenders peacefully to the UNSC due to Sigma Team's efforts. ** . *2550 **Toby Maxwell is born. **Alistair Travis is born. **Jason Santos is born. **Kate Wade is born. **Markus Jensun is assassinated by BRUTUS operatives. **URF soldiers hijack an ONI ship containing a prototype MJOLNIR suit. A battlegroup is assembled immediately to reclaim it., alongside several members of Sigma Team. **Battle for the Hephaestus Array. Jacob-076 and Amy-133 are declared MIA. **Jack-085 is rebuilt by Simon Petrovich and the Omega Group. *2551 **Cronus IV is attacked. Marco-025 and Resk-063 defend the colonists using prototype versions of the shielded MJOLNIR Mark V armour. **Layla-B101 escapes from Sanghelios on a Covenant cruiser after butchering dozens in Marak Keep. **Rora 'Marak is blamed for the death of much of his family and also flees Sanghelios in a stolen shuttle. **Battle of Yusaris II. Gunnery Sergeant Ash Mitchell rescues Layla, who is then taken by ONI agents. The battle ends in a UNSC victory. **Layla undergoes rehabilitation on Reach. **Hyperion Industries commissions a new line of armoured Freighters on to help revitalise the planet's industry. **Carlos Driscol's forces battle Lion's Claw mercenaries under the command of Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad. *2552 ** . **Driscol leads a large Insurrectionist force to . **Battle of Harpa. Richard Mack Senior, Fenn-145 and Nef-015 are killed. ** . **Driscol's army is decimated and scattered on Mamore by a . **Led by Remi Marshall, the Insurrectionist remnants on Mamore steal the newly-constructed Dynasty from a shipyard and escape the system. **Battle of Dorvyesk III. Resk-063 is killed. **The begins. ***Spartan teams Sigma, Upsilon and Tau are deployed to Reach after WINTER CONTINGENCY is declared. *** . *** is a success, though is lost. ***Operation: DROPKICK. Two SPARTAN-III's KIA, though several Covenant ships are destroyed. *** . Several Spartans are killed in a botched rescue mission when explosives are detonated prematurely. ***Battle of Outpost Foxtrot-Whiskey. A single SPARTAN-III is killed, as is Doctor Calvin Roe. The Spartans delete all evidence of what occurred at the base from their helmet recorders. *** . A few surviving Spartans escape with Whiskey-04 aboard the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]]. ** . Layla-B101 is deployed for the first time since her return to the UNSC. Deyad 'Marakee is killed. **Gamma Company is deployed to and crushes a rebel uprising there. **Loss of Hope. The reformed Sigma Team scavenge a new FTL drive for their Frigate and escape before the planet's destruction. **Battle of the Zenith Complex ***Elena-071 meets with Sigma Team for the first time in nearly thirty years, and initiates Operation: ASPHALT. ***Sigma Team and Elena encounter Forerunner ruins on the planet, and manage to extract a great deal of data while fending off Covenant forces. ***Elena leaves the others and escapes in the UNSC Heavens Asunder while they return to their Frigate. ** . ***Team Shashka defends the Quito Space Tether and destroys a Covenant cruiser at the cost of Flynn-G189. ***Battle for Moscow. The Bright New Day is sacrificed to destroy a Covenant ship. *** . ***Layla-B101 leads the defence of . *** . ***Battle of the Portal. Sigma Team leads the defence against the remaining Covenant forces on Earth. ** . The Covenant are defeated. *2553 **The Human-Covenant War ends. **Winston Zhou is born. **Amanda Wade joins the UNSC Marine Corps. **Marco-025 meets his long-lost brother on Earth. **The individual identified as Magnus is first sighted raiding a supply depot on Mars. *2554 **Alexander Redford meets Remi Marshall and Faisal Khan while undercover on Venezia. **George McClusky joins up with a rebel group with his girlfriend. **Rora 'Marak faces down a large group of Sangheili bounty hunters on , but is presumed dead. He steals the armour of a fallen enemy and takes on a new name: The Outrider. **Siege of Yawada. Richard Mack Junior distinguishes himself as a hero after bringing down Uron 'Nar Ontomee's Covenant faction after a bloody battle, and is rescued after the battle by Frederick King's ship, the UNSC Nightingale. *2555 **A UNSC spy probe picks up a message warning people to stay away from Schönheit. **Operation: ASHES. Pierre-127 is eliminated. **John Verensky is recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence. **Hank-136 is recovered from a and eventually resuscitated. **Mal Roberts defects to the Insurrection and heads to . **Jonathan Ulan escapes to Venezia while facing court martial and ends up meeting Mal Roberts. *2556 **Armand is created from the cloned brain of Alexander Redford. **An investigation of Asteroid WT-95 leaves Agent Peter Yang and several ODST's dead. John Verensky is the only survivor. **Shrike Team is formed. **Amanda Wade joins Remi Marshall's Insurrectionist group on after being discharged from the military. **Shrike Team captures Johan Hennerman and Rizhan Kama, and survives an attack by a group of unknown mercenaries. **Mike Goldberg is crippled by Leandra-B031 as their Insurrectionist cell escapes Circumstance. *2557 **Joseph Maxon is born. *2558 **Kenta Yoshio is born. **After attempting to access restricted files, Armand is fragmented by Odin. **A led by Alex-A121 finds and destroys a Flood containment facility on a former Forerunner world. **With advice from Alex, the Blackwatch is set up as an elite unit for distant exploration and combating the Flood. *2559 **Team Wazikashi is almost wiped out in an ambush by Rora 'Marak's mercenaries. Only Mordecai-G138 survives, and is confined to a psychiatric unit for some time. **Project HAYABUSA is restarted by Doctor Malcolm Bright. **Project SIGMA is officially shut down. **Layla-B101 is arrested and imprisoned in the after her aggressive tendencies get out of control on a mission. *2560 **Ash Mitchell is promoted to the rank of Captain, but leaves the UNSC shortly after. **Shrike Team puts down a rebel incursion on Mars. *2561 **Project THOR is launched, comprising of Hank-136, Mordecai-G138 and Layla-B101. **Marco-025, Kane-099 and Jax-007 are sent to assassinate the Jiralhanae Chieftain, Meridus. **A UNSC-led strike force almost wipes out Rora 'Marak's mercenary group on Tynack, believing them to be responsible for a wave of anti-Human terrorist attacks. Rora and several others escape to Sanghelios. *2562 **The Lion's Claw PMC is forcibly shut down by the UEG. Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad retires. **Winston Zhou and dozens of other children are used as soldiers by Mal Roberts' faction against other rebel groups on Venezia during a conflict to unify the colony. *2563 **Malcom Bright is killed in a lab accident. **General Cole Warrick takes control of Project HAYABUSA. *2564 **A number if Insurrectionists are arrested on Mars and sentenced to life imprisonment in Fenwell Prison. **HAYABUSA soldiers stop a Jiralhanae terrorist plot. **Operation: GOLGOTHA. The SIGMA Spartans investigate the URF and the Omega Group. **Rora 'Marak is hired by Mal Roberts and Jonathan Ulan to assist in the excavation of a Forerunner site still-untouched by the Flood or glassing of Installation 05. This attracts the attention of the Sangheili Alliance and both groups are driven off the ring after several weeks of fighting *2565 **A Sangheili extremist group, the , attack a UNSC lab on Installation 03 with the intent of releasing the Flood. Thor Team is initially deployed to assist Marco-025 in defensive operations. **Despite the Spartan's best efforts, the Flood reach . The Blackwatch and Alex-A121 are brought in and manage to contain the outbreak. **Mass breakout from Fenwell Prison. Carlos Driscol and Isebelle Marshall are rescued by the Dynasty. **Mike Goldberg and Isabelle Marshall are sent to a base on , which had been abandoned long ago by the UNSC. **Magnus' forces arrive at 's north pole, making use of an abandoned weather station to construct a permanent base there. *2566 **Cole Warrick dies in a car crash on Earth. **HAYABUSA loses nearly half of its soldiers in a botched operation. **John Verensky launches a large-scale attack on Earth. ***The remaining HAYABUSA soldiers defect and attempt to kill the UEG leadership, but are stopped when Alexander Redford blows his cover and saves several high-ranking individuals. ***Sur and Rol Ranak fail to assassinate and their brother, Felo. ***After a lengthy chase, Jonathan Ulan is killed by Martin-A136. ***Led by Amanda Wade and Remi Marshall, a group of rebels manage to steal a NOVA bomb from PILLAR Base. ***The Dynasty manages to escape the Sol System and the Home Fleet by threatening to detonate the NOVA bomb. **Winston Zhou ends up leading his own unit into battle for the first time. *2567 **John Verensky grows extremely paranoid, and moves the NOVA bomb to Albion for safekeeping. **Rebel forces under orders from Verensky detonate a chemical weapon in Kuiper. 300,000 die. Amos-G028 commits suicide. **Adam Makosky and his crew emerge from cryogenic suspension aboard the URF Revolutionary Fervor after being discovered by Miriam Bakos' forces. **A large army of separatists and mercenaries attempt a coup on Sanghelios, seeking to depose Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and re-ignite a war with mankind. They are defeated thanks to the timely arrival of Felo 'Ranak's forces. **Rora 'Marak is captured in battle. Seeing his worth as a mercenary with no ties, Felo gives him a chance at redemption by fighting the Arbiter's enemies in secret. The Shadows of Retribution are formed. *2568 **Operation: CAUTERIZE begins. ***The Caucasus Station is attacked by a UNSC Fleet. Its defences are destroyed within a few hours. Rol 'Ranak is killed along with Alric-G040 in his attempt to detonate an . ***Magnus murders Mal Roberts, Remi Marshall, and most of the surviving rebel leaders. ***Fearing rampancy, Armand moves into the station's network and shuts himself down. ***Battle of Albion. John Verensky and Sur 'Ranak are killed, and the NOVA bomb is secured. Several SPARTAN-III's die fighting Magnus, who manages to escape. ***Alexander Redford cuts off his own hand to survive the attack. ***Shrike Team is disbanded. ***Amanda Wade assumes command of the Dynasty. **Rioting breaks out in Kuiper. **Ash Mitchell meets Magnus, and agrees to join his mercenary group. **Battle of New Hope. Marco-025 loses his right eye. **Admiral Ryan Samson ousts from power and takes over as CINCONI. John Hawkins, Richard Mack Jr, Joseph Harris, Elena-071 and Naomi Adeoye are implicated in his brief coup. *2569 **Battle of Pelion. Maynard Reyes receives the Bronze Star for his actions. **Magnus hijacks a civilian freighter to steal a crate containing several AI chips, and murders Mikhail Durovin to take billions from his credit account. The civilians are saved by Bill Cross and Devin Harland. **Construction of the begins. **The UNSC launches a massive invasion of Venezia, crushing the rebels there. Carlos Driscol and Winston Zhou manage to escape to the Caucasus Station. **The SPARTAN-IV Program is launched. **500 men and women are recruited for X-Ray Company. *2570 **Captain Roger Maxon stages a large-scale mutiny aboard his ship and takes control of Minerva, an outer colony world. **Magnus uses his stolen AI to begin changing records of Minerva from the UEG's networks to conceal the far-off planet. **Felo 'Ranak becomes the twenty-first in the Line of Immaculate Succession. *2571 **The Legion is officially formed. Thousands flock to the cause as discontent raises throughout the colonies. **Robert Amenwae meets Roger Maxon and pledges his support to the Legion. **A brief investigation is launched as Minerva is officially listed as having been glassed during the Human-Covenant War. **Winston Zhou is badly wounded in a firefight. **Carlos Driscol leaves Zhou in the care of Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad, who begins training him as a proper soldier. *2572 **Tannis Uprising. The rebels are brutally crushed and despite their victory the UNSC's actions only increase Insurrection in the colonies. **The SPARTAN-IV X-Ray Company is fielded for the first time. **Alfred Bates joins the Legion. **Winston Zhou finishes his training and ends up finding work as an enforcer for several criminal groups. **Amanda Wade founds ''Avalon, the first Human settlement on since its abandonment during the Human-Covenant War. **The torture and death of Mortimer Bates by a SPARTAN provokes colony-wide controversy. *2573 **Alexander Redford wipes out an Insurrectionist group on Mars. **Ash Mitchell is framed by Magnus during a bank robbery and nearly killed in a mass bombing. Made out as the main perpetrator of the attacks, he is labelled the 'Butcher of Kuiper' by the media. A massive manhunt begins. **After a failed assassination attempt on Toby Maxwell, Winston Zhou loses an eye and is nearly killed by Gordon Mills. He is taken in by Amanda Wade of the Dynasty and healed up. **Toby Maxwell is hunted down and murdered by a vengeful Zhou. **Arthur Maxon is born. **The SPARTAN-IV Headhunters are introduced to he Shadows of Retribution, and work with them on multiple secretive missions. Both groups learn from each other during the six-month partnership. *2574 **Amanda Wade and the Dynasty rescue Saernus from Kig-Yar bounty hunters. **Carlos Driscol assumes control of the Minutemen and sets up a large-scale black market operation. **Layla-B101 is assigned as Alexander Redford's partner for a mission to Iskandar. **Ash Mitchell arrives at Iskandar's capital city, Thebes. **Thebes Incident ***The Minutemen destroy a number of ONI safehouses in Thebes. ***Ash Mitchell is employed by one 'Hector Thornhill' and attacks a number of police stations. He is then attacked by Elijah Cavorel in the street, but manages to kill the bounty hunter. ***George McClusky is captured, tortured and killed by the Minutemen. ***Adam Makosky is assassinated. ***Numerous criminal gangs launch attacks in Thebes, disrupting a UEG summit there. ***Mitchell is taken to meet with the Minutemen to arrange his transport offworld. A standoff ensues when he meets Driscol for the first time in over twenty years. The UNSC launch a massive attack on the Minutemen, allowing them to both escape in the confusion. ***The Minutemen are killed or captured by the UNSC. Driscol flees Iskandar on his personal . **After escaping the planet, Ash Mitchell moves to with his new identity as 'Henry Roberts'. *2575 **Winston Zhou rejects an offer to join Project BRUTUS, though he accepts independent paying contracts from ONI. **Driscol's mercenary unit are captured by Winston Zhou and taken to a Legion camp, where they are recruited by General Robert Amenwae and used to wipe out a UNSC encampment. He is then given an official position within the Legion. **Ash Mitchell reveals his true identity when he dons his old armour to defend Gilgamesh from a large group of Kig-Yar pirates. While he is hailed as a hero by some, this attracts ONI agents who attempt to hunt him down. **Mitchell is able to avoid BRUTUS operatives and escapes to , where he is immediately captured. One of his eyes is cut out after a failed escape attempt. **Marco-025 is deployed to Mamore to wipe out a rebel enclave there and assassinate Roger Maxon. **Ash Mitchell is rescued from Mamore by the Dynasty, with Marco's assistance. **Maxon escapes Marco on Mamore, though his force there is wiped out. *2576 **Alexander Redford and Layla-B101 destroy Camp Watts on Talitsa, before the former is contacted by Frederick King for a special mission. **After capturing and interrogating Hadvir Erikkson, Amanda Wade and Ash Mitchell go after Anatoly Kustentov, trying to find Magnus' location. **Kustentov is captured by BRUTUS agents. **The UNSC Demeter arrives at Emerald Cove, and briefly contacts the settlement of Avalon. **''Avalon'' vows to remain independent from the UEG, causing a heated debate on colonial self-rule. **ONI begins covertly deploying operatives to to destabilise the independent colony while an invasion force is prepared. **Iris Toure is murdered by BRUTUS before she can deliver a speech to the UEG regarding Avalon and peaceful colonial self-rule. **Led by the Dynasty, a small fleet of vessels from Avalon travel to in search of Magnus. **Magnus is tracked down and almost killed; he escapes at the cost of his current base. **The Omega Group passes information regarding the creation of combat-enhancing drugs to The Legion through Magnus. Though illegal, they give the Legion's soldiers a much-needed combat advantage. **Frederick King and the BRUTUS contingent initiate Operation: GLASS HOUSE on Emerald Cove. **Fall of Avalon. **The UNSC faces widespread criticism following Avalon's fall, forcing the UEG President to resign from her post. Legion propaganda begins to seep into the Inner Colonies as two more worlds secede. **Hadvir Erikkson is murdered by BRUTUS. *2577 **The UNSC is put on high alert for the first time since the outbreak of the Human-Covenant War. **The Shadows of Retribution investigate Madrigal after reports of Sangheili terrorists living there emerge. **Ciudad de Huesos Incident. **The Legion properly initiates Project IMMORTAL on Eden V using live test subjects acquired by Kig-Yar slavers. **The 'Splinter Alliance' is created between The Legion, Covenant Reformists and the Sons of Eayn. **A Human supremacist faction of the Legion breaks off from the main group following the Splinter Alliance's formation, creating the Independent Colonial Army (ICA). *2578 **General Hardin McDonald of the UNSC Air Force is assassinated by the ICA on Sundown. **A manufacturing plant is built on to supply Legion soldiers with combat drugs. *2579 **The SPARTAN-IV Yankee Company goes active. **Raid on Uyana. Alfred Bates is captured by Wulf Team and Graham Wallace is killed. **Battle of Rell. Yankee Company is deployed for the first time in the biggest battle of the war so far. **Second Raid on Pegasi Delta. The Legion's drug factory is destroyed, though Roger Maxon escapes. *2580 **Kenta Yoshio meets Winston Zhou on Circumstance. **Thor Team attempts to infiltrate the Legion. **Julian-G209 is captured after being exposed as a Spartan, and is severely tortured. Brainwashing attempts are made by Magnus and his DNA is taken by the Omega Group. His right eye and hand are removed. **SPARTAN Teams Thor, Wulf and Grim wipe out a massive rebel complex and rescue Julian. **The Omega Group begins Project JANUS, an attempt to successfully clone a SPARTAN-III. *2581 ** is publicly pardoned by the UNSC in spite of her unethical work with SPARTAN-II. There is much debate over her past crimes among the intelligence community. She is put to work assisting the SPARTAN-IV Program. *2582 **The UEG announces a plan to re-terraform a number of planets that were glassed during the Human-Covenant War, including Reach, Jericho VII and Harvest. **Thor Team encounters the JANUS clones on Circumstance. **Julian-G209's stolen hand and eye are used by Legion members to infiltrate the Seongam SWC and attack the SPARTAN-IV barracks there. **Another JANUS clone attempts a false-flag attack on Thel 'Vadam in an attempt to make it look like a UNSC assassination. **The Shadows of Retribution work with the Spartan Thor Team to seek and destroy JANUS. Rora 'Marak meets with Layla-B101 for the first time in over thirty years. **Operation: MATCHSTICK is launched. *2583 **Siege of Eden V. ***The SPARTAN-IV Zulu Company goes active. ***IMMORTAL's are deployed for the first time and prove to be effective against Spartans. ***Wulf Team leads an operation to finish the rebel presence on Eden V once and for all. General Robert Amenwae is killed and the IMMORTAL Project is destroyed for good. ***Admiral Joseph Harris sacrifices himself and his ship to intercept a devastating nuclear attack on a large city. ***The MJOLNIR Mark VIII is put into service. It boasts numerous upgrades to shielding, strength enhancements and built-in equipment for use in a diverse variety of combat zones. *2584 **Using equipment reverse-engineered from Forerunner technology, the first MJOLNIR/Forerunner hybrid suits are created and given to the SPARTAN-IV Lilac Team. Though stronger and more energy-efficient than the MJOLNIR Mark VIII, tests against a SPARTAN-II prove that training is more reliable than the new technology. **The and are found by the Dynasty. Both ships are drawn towards . **A signal from Requiem is picked up, drawing UNSC, Legion, and Sangheili forces to Requiem. *2585 **Construction of the is completed. **Marco-025, Kane-099, Elena-071 and Jax-007 are assigned to the UNSC Infinity as its first Spartans. **Battle of Requiem. ***The awakens. ***Arbiter Felo 'Ranak is nearly killed when thousands of his own soldiers defect to serve the Didact. ***Shipmaster Haku 'Monok leads the defectors in an attempt to create a reformed Covenant based around worship of the Didact. ***Prometheans begin to attack Human forces on Requiem. A truce is made between UNSC and Legion forces. ***X-Ray and Yankee Companies arrive and are led into battle by the SPARTAN-II's. ***The and are destroyed with a NOVA bomb. ***The truce breaks when Magnus leads his forces to steal Forerunner artefacts. ***Operation: DARK STAR. The Ur-Didact is defeated. ***Requiem is destroyed. is taken to Earth to be debriefed. *2586 **Alexander Redford agrees on one last deep-cover mission in spite of his age. **Simon Petrovich unlocks the remains of the . **The reformed is sent to investigate an old URF base. *2587 **The re-terraforming of Draco III is completed. Colonists flock to the colony world and a thriving settlement is built within months. **A statue to Henry McNair is built on Draco III, commending the hero who died fighting on the planet in 2545. *2588 **Winston Zhou, Alexander Redford and Kenta Yoshio are marked for assassination by BRUTUS agents following an order from Admiral Derek Lacedaemon. *2589 **Blue Team discovers a large Forerunner Installation, later known as Shield World 0038. **Various Spartan teams battle URF and Legion forces there, and are forced to detonate a NOVA bomb to stop them using a fleet of Forerunner vessels. **The re-terraforming of Reach is completed. *2590 **The SPARTAN-II is discovered in cryosleep aboard a damaged vessel, having been missing for over forty years. *2591 **The ICA declares itself a peaceful political party, and begins to attract some of the more moderate Legion supporters as they address problems within the Outer Colonies. **After much debate, the UEG relents and begins talks with the ICA; the Legion declares them traitors. *2592 **Simon Petrovich and the rest of the Omega Group begin to undergo extensive cybernetic augmentation to sustain their lives; a great deal of Forerunner technology is used in this process. *2593 **Catherine Halsey disappears with Blue Team after stealing a Prowler. Despite the loss of these assets the UNSC does not attempt to pursue her. They are never seen again. *2594 **Operation: LION'S DEN. Roger Maxon is assassinated by SPARTAN-IV's of Yankee Company. **Teltin Station Incident. *2595 **The re-terraforming of Harvest is completed. *2596 **The Omega Group completes their reconstruction of two Forerunner Dreadnoughts salvaged from the shipyard. *2597 **The ICA's headquarters on the planet of Tantalus is attacked and completely annihilated in just a few hours. What little footage remains suggests that their attackers used Forerunner weapons. **The Legion steps up its recruitment, drawing in thousands of new recruits from wherever it can; rumours of the organisation fielding child soldiers in battles against the UNSC surface. *2598 **Second Raid on Doisac. Covenant Reformists are weakened by their leader's assassination at the hands of the Headhunters. **Operation: SCIMITAR. Marshal Joseph Maxon is assassinated, but at the cost of most of the SPARTAN-IV Headhunters. *2599 **Battle of Sanghelios *** is assassinated by Magnus. ***The Sangheili commit their entire force against the Splinter Alliance. ***The Legion's base of operations is pinpointed on Minerva. **Battle of Minerva ***X-Ray Company take heavy losses on the ground, losing nearly two-thirds of their number. ***Alex-A121 dies to save the lives of Maynard-X112 and Kate-X500. ***Magnus' Forerunner ship, Ragnarok, is destroyed by a strike force led by Jax-007 and Felo 'Ranak. The Sangheili leader dies detonating a slipspace bomb within the vessel. ***Arthur Maxon is killed in a suicidal attack against Marco-025 ***The Splinter Alliance dissolves. *2600 **A peace treaty is signed by the surviving Legion commander, Owen Lyons. The war officially ends. **Jax-007 crash-lands on an unknown planet after emerging from slipspace with one half of the Ragnarok. **Magnus' barely survives the destruction of the Ragnarok, and is eventually picked up by URF soldiers and taken to the Omega Group. **Marco-025 undergoes extensive surgery and augmentation aboard the after sustaining heavy wounds. *2601 **Admiral Derek Lacedaemon becomes CINCONI. **The last Legion outposts are wiped out by the UNSC. **Alex and Kurt Wade are born on Earth, and are taken into care by their grandfather. *2602 **Construction of the second Infinity-class vessel, the UNSC Voyager, is completed. **After 103 years, full details pertaining to the Heimdall Incident of 2499 are released to the general public. The long-dead Richard Mack Senior's military career becomes the subject of several books, films and documentaries. *2603 **Marco-025 is discharged from military service after suffering from severe post-traumatic stress disorder, and begins an extended vacation to recuperate. **Battle of Karava. SPARTAN-IV units are deployed to defeat the rogue Sangheili warlord Haku 'Monok. *2604 **Richard Mack Junior retires from military service at the age of 95. *2605 **Catherine Halsey and the missing SPARTAN-II's are declared legally dead, though ONI continues to search for them in secret. *2606 **Plans for the SPARTAN-V Program are made by Kane-099 and Admiral Lacedaemon. *2607 **Following a massive crime wave in the colonies, the Durovin Family rises to power. A former Headhunter, Artyom-X043, becomes one of their top enforcers. **Deputy Chief of Naval Operations Admiral spearheads a successful recruitment drive for the UNSC in the face of low recruitment figures throughout the colonies. *2608 **Marco-025 is cleared for active duty once more and is assigned to help lead a SPARTAN-IV Platoon. *2609 **July 19th Shootings. SPARTAN-IV's of Zulu Company massacre members of the Durovin Crime Family, including many innocents. Their actions go unpunished. **Marco-025 officially declares his departure from the UNSC and leaves Earth, taking his MJOLNIR suit and Cicero, a smart AI, with him. **Alfred Bates and several political prisoners are freed from Fenwell Prison in a successful breakout. **ONI orders the immediate assassination of SPARTAN-025. *2610 **Marco and Alfred Bates arrive on Proteus, an outer colony world with a prominent anti-UEG party. **After several violent outbreaks, the former Spartan spearheads a successful rebellion and knocks out long-distance communication with other colonies to prevent a counterattack by the UNSC. **The League of Free Peoples is formed between the Human and Kig-Yar population of Proteus, with Marco and Bates on the leading council. *2611 **The LOFP gains popularity with Human colonists due to its stance on colonial self-rule and largely non-violent ways of coercion. A heated debate begins after two colony worlds secede from UEG control. *2612 **The United Earth Government decrees that the LOFP is not to be recognised as a legitimate government and orders for the arrest of its leaders. Marco, under the pseudonym of 'Jack McGann', is not initially recognised due to not appearing in public and is simply thought to be one of the group's leaders. *2613 **In a heavy-handed attempt to retake lost colony worlds, the UNSC Navy destroys a number of ships suspected to be affiliated with the LOFP, followed by a disastrous Marine deployment which led to many civilian casualties. Thomas Lasky resigns from his position in shame and retires from the UNSC for good. *2614 **Maxwell Industries is forcibly shut down after it was found secretly supplying the LOFP with vehicles. **Riots break out on Mars. **A bomb goes off in a restaurant on Tribute. The LOFP is blamed, though there is little proof to back this claim up. *2615 **The colonial governor on Reach announces the colony's secession to the LOFP in spite of divided opinions on the group. Thousands of League members arrive on the planet the next day, planning to make their headquarters in New Manassas. **ONI intelligence identifies Marco-025 as Jack McGann, and dispatches Wulf Team to eliminate the rogue Spartan. **Second Battle of Reach. ***A battlegroup consisting of over fifty ships arrives over Reach, deploying a massive force to retake the planet. ***Battle of Memorial Fields: LOFP and UNSC forces clash, with the latter quickly gaining the advantage. ***Wulf Team arrives at Divide Mountain, the LOFP's base of operations. ***A Forerunner Dreadnought arrives over Reach and decimates the UNSC force before landing. Hundreds of slaughter the Humans there, forcing the two sides to join forces against them. ***Jack joins the battle, killing Alfred Bates and a number of Spartans before being badly injured by Lysander-Y050, who dies in an attempt to kill him. ***Marco kills Hector-Y242 and Samson-Y953 before fighting Maynard-X112 as his base is hit with an orbital bombardment. He is narrowly able to best his former friend and escapes to his bunker. ***The Dreadnought leaves, having wiped out almost half of the UNSC Fleet above Reach. **The UNSC enters a state of emergency for the third time in a century. **After several days, Marco exits his bunker and travels to a spaceport, where he hijacks a ship and leaves for Proteus. Upon arriving he takes command of the remaining LOFP forces and begins training the colonists to fight once more. *2616 **Marco and the reformed LOFP meets with UNSC forces on Harvest for a truce. **A truce is agreed, Richard Mack Junior having come out of retirement to meet with Marco, his old friend. He is accompanied by Elena-071 and Kane-099. **The SPARTAN-V Program and SPARTAN Branch is made public, standing at over 10,000 recruits. The remaining SPARTAN-II's, III's and IV's are placed in positions of command within the newly-made branch. **Four Forerunner Dreadnoughts attack and completely destroy . **Supreme Commander Mal 'Sorol of the Sangheili Alliance joins forces with the UNSC after a Sangheili colony world is attacked. **Battle of Sol. ***Five Forerunner Dreadnoughts enter the Sol System, run by the remnants of the URF and the Omega Group. ***Several UNSC Battlegroups are destroyed around Neptune and Jupiter, giving time for the rest of the fleet to assemble. ***Combined fire from several Infinity-Class vessels destroys two of the vessels, at the cost of almost fifty ships. ***The remaining Dreadnoughts stop to besiege Mars. Sigma Team and Wulf Team lead the SPARTAN-V's in an effort to defend the civilians there and manage to board one of the vessels, codenamed Jormugand. ***Kane-099 almost dies fighting Jack. The remaining Spartans begin destroying the ship from the inside while the remainder of the Human/Sangheili fleet fends off the others. ***Martin-A136 takes control of the Dreadnought's weapon systems and obliterates the other Forerunner ships. ***Marco confronts Jack-085 and Simon Petrovich for the last time. The Jormugand is destroyed. **The 'Omega Incursion' ends. **Kane-099 retires and gives up his Spartan tag for good, taking up his real surname of 'Hollister'. **Marco-025 and several hundred Spartans are rewarded with the Colonial Cross for their efforts against the reformed United Rebel Front. Victory parades are held across the colonies. **As per the treaty on Harvest, the League of Free Peoples retain dominance over Proteus and several nearby worlds, remaining independent of the UEG. While trade flourishes, they have difficulty policing their borders. Some suspect ONI involvement in attempting to destabilise the system. *2617 **With the sole exception of Martin-A136, every remaining active-duty SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III retires from military service. **The SPARTAN-IV Zulu Company is disbanded amidst rumours of war crimes and corruption. **The LOFP opens up trade with several Kig-Yar colonies, further bolstering their economy. **A law is passed banning the civilian use of any recovered Forerunner technology, largely due to the potential destructive power of any remaining artefacts. In spite of this, a black market continues to flourish across the colonies. *2618 **The last remaining outpost of the United Rebel Front is destroyed via orbital bombardment, ending over a century of conflict with the group and warning any remaining dissidents of the UNSC's power. *2619 **''Behind the Visor: A Spartan Life'' is written by Kane Hollister, and becomes a bestseller across the colonies. **Kane refuses a spot on the UNSC Security Council. **Lieutenant Commander Kate-X500 spearheads a move to abolish the 'Spartan tag' tradition in favour of a more traditional naming system for Spartans. This is approved and implemented within three months. *2620 **Wulf Team and Sigma Team are permanently disbanded, with official records ensuring that Spartan groups cannot take up their name in the future. *2621 **John Hawkins steps down from his position in the Navy and retires at the age of 107. **SPARTAN-V's are deployed against a rogue Unggoy army operating on Madrigal. The operation is a success. *2622 **Details pertaining to the SPARTAN-II Project are made public through a whistleblower within the Office of Naval Intelligence, leading to a massive public outcry and a subsequent attempt at reparations to their families. ** is discovered by a Sangheili exploratory fleet. An Infinity-Class ship is dispatched to investigate claims of a possible infestation. *2623 **''A Life of Conflict: The biography of Richard Mack Senior'' is written by Kane Hollister and Will Mack, the subject's great-grandson. **The decorated SPARTAN-IV Lieutenant Jason Santos commits suicide in his home on Mars. A letter is discovered detailing his guilt for a number of past missions undertaken in secret to eliminate Human dissidents. *2624 **A beacon is triggered on Reach, leading to the discovery of Maynard-X112's body in cryo within a sealed bunker under Divide Mountain. He is eventually revived and healed, though he is discharged from active duty. *2625 **A ceremony is held on Harvest, marking a full century since the start of the Human-Covenant War. Many surviving veterans from both sides attend. **Richard Mack Junior dies peacefully in his sleep. **A controversial plan is announced by the UNSC to provide every soldier with SPARTAN-grade augmentations by 2650. **The SPARTAN-V Program reaches 50,000 members, though many historians consider them vastly inferior compared to previous supersoldier generations. *2626 **Marco-025 and Elena-071 leave Earth on an unmarked freighter and disappear. They are never seen again. **Maynard-X112, now simply Maynard Reyes, spends several months searching for Marco across the colonies. He eventually gives up and retires to start a quiet life on Reach with his family. *2627 **After attending a memorial service on Reach and reminiscing about his past, Martin-A136 finally retires from military service. He is the last member of SIGMA to do so. *2633 **John Hawkins dies of old age. *2641 **Rumours of a far-off independent Human Colony named 'Cole's World' begin to spread around the Outer Colonies. The Office of Naval Intelligence begins an investigation into the matter. *2702 **Kane Hollister passes away. With him dies the last remnant of Project SIGMA, SPARTAN-II, and the 26th Century's legendary supersoldiers. Story Timeline *''Halo: In the Dark'' - 2498-99 *''The Shot'' - 2502 *''Halo: Oathkeeper - 2513 *''Halo: Underworld'' - 2513 *''Back Then'' - 2520 *''Start of Darkness - 2525 *''Loose Ends - 2529 *''Boot'' - 2531 *''Aftermath'' - 2543 *''Overwatch'' - 2546 *''Rebirth'' - 2550 *''The Damned'' - 2552 *''Megszakad a szivem'' - 2552 *''Guilt'' - 2552 *''Holdout'' - 2552 *''Revelation'' - 2552 *''Halo: Mercy Kill'' - 2555 *''Departure'' - 2555 *''Back in Action'' - 2555 *''Halo: Shrike'' - 2556-68 *''First Impressions'' - 2568 *''Partners - 2568 *''Rough Night'' - 2569 *''Jacked'' - 2569 *''Cleaning'' - 2574 *''Halo: Sanctuary - 2575-76 *''Reunion - 2576 *''Halo: Over the Edge - 2577 *''Halo: Last of the Brave - 2579-83 *''Halo: Human Nature'' - 2580-82 *''Halo: Requiem'' - 2585 *''Halo: The Howling Dark'' - 2594-99 *''Halo: Enough Dead Heroes'' - 2615-16 *''Vigil - 2627 Category:Sigmaverse Category:Expanded Universe